


The Blackest Day

by Madame_Samovar



Category: The Defenders (Comic), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Samovar/pseuds/Madame_Samovar
Summary: "Who?" "You are ... everything."Where there is so much more than pseudo-parenting.where there is desire, where there is love, where there is wildefire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished to watch The Defenders, and couldn't stand that Alexandra and Elektra had no fanfiction between them yet.  
> I mean come on, that's no child-mother relationship, that's fire.

As soon as she got the white linen away, revealing a peaceful face, Alexandra knew.

 

She had lived so many lives, seen so many times this precise moment, sensed so many tears in the fabric of fate, for she knew now, that all that had been cautiously planned for tomorrow, will be thrown out of its axis, and will revolve in an unpredictable wild motion.  
  


A Queen.  
The poise in death is no ground on which we are all equal, she thought, she had witnessed it after all.  
Here, the woman drifting through the oldest and deepest sleep of all Ages, had the regal features of Grace in the Glory of what is motionless and unmoved by nearby Life, though commands it by mere presence.

Reverently, she let a hand run along the cold body, and shivered, uncomfortable with the memory of what Death felt like.  
Summer, she will summon Summer into this body, she will coerce Life itself into it.  
She will be warm once more.

One last glance , one last caress ripe with promises.

And so the Black Sky was taken to rest into the ancient stone coffin.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was like being rocked within the womb of Earth.  
Reeling mind finally grasping something tangible to anchor its material after wandering for so long.  
Soon, pain replaced the lulling and the haze, soul reclaimed unexpectedly by her flesh once more.  
As she regained consciousness, her spirit somehow was being forced into her body, as if squeezed into a clothing that doesn't fit anymore, pulling every fiber and every nerve in the process.  
  
How you easily forget how to be delivered to the world is an excrutiating chore. And a scary one.  
  
Her lungs blew up, angry for air, in the same time as each inch of derma connected with her brain registering the tar-like liquid surrounding her, her instinct rising her lips and nose to the surface.  
  
She could smell the wet stone, the sulphur odour of the Substance, what seemed her own, and something more...   
An enticing aroma seemed to be locked with her wherever she was, whatever she was, belonging to something, to someone that wasn't here anymore, but that left a clear note in the stale air.  
Maddening and pleasant, what was known without a memory and what was new without experience collided yet mingled in this scent.  
  
So the hunt began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Say my Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that you're afraid but that will pass, so will the pain." 
> 
> "Language will come back to you, so your instincts." 
> 
> Did Alexandra knew how much she was right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a huge brainstorming on the name of the Black Sky, and understood quite clearly how she could never be called Elektra by Alexandra, had to sort it out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it !

« I know that you’re afraid but that will pass, so will the pain. »

Elektra had died, and from the same body was harvested the Black Sky.  
A blurry blend of faded memories and of a new forceful will, was now the patchwork of her mind.  
Pain and fear indeed had vanished, but sanity seemed still far out of reach.  
Anger had taken over all other feelings, making it easy to go through her training and all the tests the Hand had threw at her.

But those nights she spent on the rooftops of massive high-rises, gazing at the city lights, she suffocated with all the thoughts that did not belong to her anymore.  
In this past life, her name had been Elektra, Alexandra didn’t hide it from her though not willing to dispense further details on it.  
On those nights of insomnia she had read an extensive number of books, books “borrowed” from the impressive library that Alexandra had in her private quarters.  
(Well “borrowed” ,she thought with a smile, the Black Sky didn’t borrow, didn’t ask, she took what she wanted, that was one of the main differences between her and Elektra. Besides, she wasn’t supposed to know where Alexandra retired at the end of the day.  
Did she notice her weapon used to break in and sneak out few books?  
If she did, she never said it.)  
In all the immaculately preserved works, she found herself able to read ancient greek ones, about mythology, Old Gods, stories of great fights, collapsing cities, life and death on another scale, one she grew keen of.  
And in those, she had found her name.

Elektra had been one of Pleaid, being one of the seven daughters of Atlas.  
She had a husband, a child, had been ravished by Zeus to bear another child, to finally disappear in grief after the destruction of Troyes.  
If the few glimpses of Matthew, the man who loved her in her previous existence, hadn’t be enough to make her sick displaying how weak he had made her feel, this certainly did.  
Elektra she would be no more, for weakness wasn’t part of her anymore.

“Language will come back to you, so your instincts.”

Instincts, she thought, more than she had before, her senses were painfully sharp.  
She had sought this smell that had been buried with her in the concrete sarcophagus.  
To Matt’s bedsheets, she had hunt it everywhere, and had became aware of the source of it few weeks ago: with such a brain of hers, being a fool was nearly impossible and denial useless.

The aroma had appeared every time Alexandra was in the same room.  
Her instincts were tuned to chase it with a powerful surge, so much that this last few weeks due to the older woman’s absence, a dreadful hunger had clutched her core, plunging steel claws into her chest, her nerves raw.  
“Child” she used to call her, but nothing between them felt like parenting, though she couldn’t find a role model for this purpose neither in the last or this life, she knew that it wasn’t that kind of bound, not when her blood was rushing in her veins.  
Fair enough, for to be called The Black Sky wasn’t exactly opening any new field of connection, “Child” was comfortable to avoid a name without reminding her too harshly of her use as a weapon, and without saying her adoptive one that wasn’t meant to be anymore.

She was now witnessing her body moving through the private corridors of the most secured area of Midland Circle’s building.  
Turning on her toes, melting into dark corners, she of course had stolen a badge with appalling ease and was now opening door after door to end in front of the one where the perfume had led her.

Her black hair wild from the night work that had been her task (an associate to Midland Circle Enterprise that had shown hesitation to execute orders, his blood still fresh on her cheek) she stopped.  
Her mind seemed blank, every move a decision made by something beyond reason.  
Slowly she inhaled the ghost of frankincense, datura and Turkish citrus fruit notes she had found once in her office.  
Need.  
She unlocked the door effortlessly, quietly slipping inside.

Only covered by the outside lights through imposing windows, she could perceive few objects in the dim lit surrounding: dainty silver works that reminded her of those fine Byzantine bracelets and rings she wore time to time, few paintings of other centuries, and several precious vases holding flowers.  
No family pictures, or clue of any relatives, the flat seemed to reflect Alexandra’s coolness towards life, yet the objects and drapés in the room offered a small opening on a more intimate side: exquisite and sensitive taste for beauty, the suffering of lost eras through the reminders she kept, and the gentleness with which all was harmoniously arranged.

Choosing not to linger too much in the living room, she headed stealthily towards what must have been the bedroom if she relied on the growing intensity of the scent.  
Pushing silently the door, fever crept along her spine, all her senses bloomed to a delirious state.  
Gliding in the dark room, she moved nearer to the breathing her ears had detected, her vision got accustomed to the lack of light, and so, finally, she could see her.

Alexandra Reid was asleep, her impressive body splayed between cream sheets in a glorious peace, her lips faintly parted, her features soft.  
Yes, Alexandra was a woman whom couldn’t be qualified of sweet nor nice, she was tall, and her face though incredibly preciously chiselled with high cheekbones and sharp lips, wore for main expressions ones meant to threat or to break whomever crossed her path.  
But hell, the intruder realised, how stunning she was.  
Instinctively, she bent over the sleeping silhouette, placing her nose on the nape of her neck, throwing caution to the wind and getting a whiff of the sought perfume.  
The heat of her skin and the might of the scent made her lose her mind, dizzy through the sensation, a growl escaped her throat as she pressed fleshy lips against white skin.  
  
  
  
A steady pulse started to race, buzzing against her mouth, unable to part and break the contact, the  Black Sky stood still, drunk in the flutter echoing in her own flesh.  
Hunger took hold of her soul once more, her whole body acting in a feral manner, as if answering to a call, the hunger to possess, to touch, to mate with the being bellow her.  
  
Her hair had fallen while she had bent, brushing against the sleeper’s chest where her night shirt had shifted, when she moved, silk skimmed against skin, eliciting a shudder.  
She pulled back as she felt muscles tense, then pain appeared on Alexandra’s features, as her mentor grabbed her own side, a muffled cry escaping her throat.  
  
The fit was sudden, violent, and it took only seconds for the younger woman to react.  
Without thinking she laid her weight on the mattress, one arm circled the wider waist guiding Alexandra’s back to nest firmly against her torso, while her left hand pushed away the one that was clenched, taking its place, tracing slow patterns.  
Alexandra woke up with a start, but the intruder kept her grip adamant though not sore.  
“Shhhhhhh”,The Black Sky whispered nuzzling her neck, “Easy, easy...”  
  
When all was pain and fear, ignoring the resistance, Alexandra had held her.  
She remembered the strength of those arms, unyielding, providing the only solid thing to which she had clung for dear life.  
They had stayed in this clasp for almost an hour, till she had fallen asleep out of exhaustion in her warmth.  
  
She had expected to be thrust out of the bed and promptly attacked, so astonishment overcame her when she registered the body sagging in her hold.  
None of them said a word, eventually Alexandra dozed off.  
She hadn’t turned to look at her unexpected visitor, which was a blessing for the younger woman, as tomorrow she would still be able to pretend that nothing happened.  
Denial was useless to the Black Sky, and probably an offense to Alexandra’s wit too, but necessity was that, though she used the same words Alexandra had used to soothe her, doubts on her identity tonight were preferable.  
As the first rays of Dawn painted Alexandra’s milky complexion into Gold, she extricated herself, before the older woman awoke.  
Determined, she headed to the library.  
  
  
  



	3. I burnt it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the path of Elektra's name and her off the ground relationship with Alexandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lighter and only half serious, because we need some fun.  
> Really late in the night, trying not to stop the story and working on it whenever possible, hope you will enjoy!

She had found it.  
She finally had found it, this one thing that was missing since this second birth.  
“I have found you” she repeated, a hand running along a dusty book cover, while thick smoke rose.

 

“She did what?” asked the leader, her voice icy as she glared at the security guard shakily standing in front of her, a small pair of silver scissors in one hand, a centenarian maple bonsai tree in the other.  
The beefy guy unfolded the crumpled paper with sweaty palms, reading once more:  
“The Black Sky ordered me to tell you that she will need another battledress, her former one being … hum … momentarily unavailable.”  
Alexandra pinched the bridge of her nose, Oh coming headache, trying not to lose temper.  
She had felt remorse calling a full grown woman “Child” but it seemed perhaps she was more right than she thought if The Black Sky shown petty whims.  
“You will make her know that she is summoned here and now with her current outfit. And this is not open to disobedience.”  
Seeing the man confused, she added, “Do not make me repeat myself.”, so he scuttled at full speed out of her office.

Last night.  
Cutting a leaf out of the perfect shape.  
The skin of her neck got warmer at the memory of the touch that had lingered here, of the steady breath that had lulled her back to sleep.  
Someone had held her. She had woken up through a violent fit, and startled she had been gathered in a strong embrace, not gingerly, not in a soppy grasp as she had experienced lives ago, a possessive one, as if through raging winds and nascent storm she had been dredged up, away from waters, back to the Harbour.  
Then within the fog of her dreams, she remembered the words that were spoken, leaving almost no room for any doubt.  
Scissors skidding, she severed a tiny new branch, final straw to an overdue murderous state of mind.

A light stir passed the open window, too infuriated to acknowledge her presence, Alexandra settled for a clenched jaw and cold-shouldering the visitor.  
“I do hope you realise how invaluable and sacred the battledress that was given to you is. I will have no substitution and no petty argument on the subject. Did I make myself absolutely clear?”

No answer came for a long moment.  
She heard footsteps, and felt The Black Sky standing behind her.  
“Then, we have an issue.”, the younger woman announced in a categorical manner that gnawed at Alexandra’s remains of self-control.  
Turning round, she swiftly caught the other woman’s wrist, forcing her to collapse against her, the scissors blade pointed on the jugular vein.  
When brown eyes connected with black ones, she started to process that she was facing her apprentice, exceptionally calm, exceptionally … in underwear, and exceptionally close.  
She could feel the heat radiating from tanned skin, the flexion of her core as they were brought so near, and it took her a martial will not to let her eyes roam over the exposed body.  
Not blinking, between the summit of arousal and the pit of wrath, incensed she articulated “Where.Is.The.dress?”  
Without looking away, the Black Sky answered,“I burnt it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a minute for Alexandra to let the answer seep in.  
Are you kidding me? What were you thinking? Have you no respect for anything? Don’t you even own a pair of jeans for Christ's sake?  
But of all those burning questions she only came up with a very serious  
“ Why?”   
A silent hesitation was aborted by the older woman pulling her catch impossibly closer, swearing she heard a very distinct growl at the motion.  
She could beat her, bruise those sweet cheeks, make her say what she asked of her, but somehow it seemed that for the little they did spare, the former Elektra responded more efficiently when she invaded her private space.  
And so she towered her with all the might of her powerful silhouette, and a certain pleasure she refused to admit to herself.  
  
“Smell.”   
The leader rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
“I know you’re not the wordy type but please try to elaborate beyond the one word sentences. Why did you bloody burn it?”  
“It smelled ... disturbingly. I need a new one.” Her voice had dropped to a lower tone.  
“Smelled of what?”   
“I can’t be YOUR weapon if I cannot concentrate on butchering whomever you sent me after, right? I NEED A NEW ONE.”   
“You’re the Hand’s weapon.” She corrected.  
“Didn’t suit well the rest of your friends last time they stepped closer. I couldn’t get rid of the smell of...” her gaze fell on the Turkish citrus fruit bowl on her desk and Alexandra noticed, as one of her brow shot up in a questioning expression.  
  
The warrior brought her face few inches from the taller woman and breathed  
“ Find-me-a-new-one. Or I will move in for the kill in lace next opportunity, Angelica.”  
“How did you call me?”  
“Oh was it more Alberta? Or Abigail? So the rule is keep the first letter?”  
“Someone did her homework.” She prompted her on the position in which they were still standing pressing the blade harder on the skin, cutting her superficially.  
“More than you think.”

  
Then Alexandra felt something angular and smooth being shoved against her chest before the other woman turned on her heels.  
“ It’s circled in red.” She continued going casually half naked to the window.  
Stepping over the windowsill, she turned, studied the redhead’s face a moment before adding  
“If I catch a cold it will be on you to feed me on cough syrup.”  
Then she winked at her, and jumped.  
  
Wait. Did. She. Winked.at.Me?  
Alexandra was NEVER at loss for words, but here she stood, a book in one hand, her scissors in the other, the bonsai tree long forgotten, and her mind completely blank.  
Well not completely, as dwelling on what she had actually seen.   
When stupor ebbed, she carefully leafed through the antique book, spotting the red mark, reading out  
“Eos”.  
  
  
There was no use to read further, as Alexandra’s extensive knowledge and culture figured out instantly where the unique name came from.  
Eos, Greek Titaness, and Goddess of the Dawn.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Mourn your manes boy, for they abide asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (post fight) restaurant scene, in a new light, obviously the one of Alexandra-Elektra(Eos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive time without a proper update, got carried away with studies and work!  
> Hope you will still enjoy it

« I buried you Elektra…Elektra, that’s your name. »

And so Matthew had dragged her outside of the main fight in the now ruined restaurant, both alone in the backyard.

He had made one step closer, hopeful in his gesture to tend to the object of a past love finally found once again.  
For a moment there was a part of her that bent to the tenderness of his voice and the sepia caress of the memories she had recovered.  
But then, Elektra remained someone else, and the anger of the claim he made shook her, rising waves of bitterness and fury.  
Weak and possessed.  
Though weakness was unbearable to her anymore, it was the admission of this shameful repressed feeling that kept her silent: there was in her a low cry, the longing to be part of someone, to belong.  
She could feel the distress of a void she hadn’t felt before, so the cry grew louder in the depth of an unveiled solitude, leaving her bereft.  
In the blurry of this crash between inside storm and outside war, she heard the sound of a car nearby.

As he took her absence of reaction for an invitation to go further, lost in her thoughts, his proximity brought her back to the present action.  
“ -I-, only -I- rose from her grave. Mourn your manes boy, for they abide asleep.”

If the shock on Matthew face after her answer wasn’t enough to restore the context of the encounter going on, the entrance of Murakami through the backside door certainly did.  
“What are you doing?” threat in his voice

Little did she had to answer, she witnessed Murakami being thrown like a ragdoll, colliding violently against the outside-bin, knocked out.  
Instinctively repulsed she administered the same treatment to her opponent.

A beat.  
As she was turning around to see who was standing behind her, she already knew.  
Alexandra.

The woman grabbed her bruised shoulder with an assured hand, leading her inside the now empty restaurant, the fight having progressed into a high-speed car chase between the Defenders, Madame Gao and Sowande. 

They silently crossed the crumbling dining room, where dead lights and city shadows ghosted dim shades of green and red.


	5. Being claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eos is having her answer.

No sound were to be heard excepted the cracking of the rubble and broken glass under their feet.  
Alexandra stopped an instant, her gaze lingering on the opening in the ceiling.  
The mercy the night seemed to offer through the gigantic gap made such a contrast with the desolation surrounding them.  
Used to it, remembered Eos, she said to see falling cities you will get used to it, and many people would have thought that it was pain or regret that darkened the leader’s features that second of void she summoned in this silence.  
But Eos knew better, Alexandra was contemplating the ruin, not as a cheerful display nor as a sorrowful one, but as the one that beholds a too well-known process in nature:  
It contained as much poetry as much weariness, and was as much a reality of the present than one of the past, for her to stand among the dust and collapsed stones.

Then, she led the way to what must have been the kitchen of the restaurant, less damaged than the rest of the building.

There was no kindness in her voice when Alexandra spoke, but definitely something else that wasn’t here before.  
“Why did you hesitate?”

Eos settled in a stubborn silent, after all how was she supposed to explain how she felt?   
That strange and sad feeling had nothing of the stuff their talks were usually made of.  
She had in front of her this tall and fearless woman, how could she voice anything less sturdy that facts to her?

“Eos.Words.Now” The redhead ordered, stepping closer, making her apprentice going backward till the back of her tights rested against a countertop.

“l felt... Foreign…” She articulated, for Christ sake words weren’t her forte, and talking about feelings in front of Alexandra was like she had to cough salt at every letter she pronounced.

“Nonsense, you are part of the Hand now, you are part of a bigger scheme than he will ever be. You belong to something.”

“Something but not to someone.”

Ah, here it was, those horrible moments when you have the ability only to speak the truth, and that too much of it passes your lips at once.

She registered shock on Alexandra’s features, though she tamed the emotion quickly, but didn’t speak.

Soon enough the tension rose, Eos’ temper worn thin as soon as she registered the smell that was starting to invade her private space, and would probably end into burning a new battledress. Damned it.  
Alexandra broke the silence, taking one more step.

“Tell me again, what was that particular smell you couldn’t get rid of? The one that implied the loss of an invaluable relic?”

Silence.

“Oh and there silence again.”  
Her body became suddenly numb but extremely aware of every inch of skin as Alexandra placed her hands both sides on the table, leaning her impressive silhouette against hers.

“We can’t afford to have you doubting in battles, can we?”  
And what would you do with a weapon you can’t trust no more?

Eos took one of her hidden blades and in a swift motion she pointed its tip on the ginger’s heart.  
“I’m not keen on complying with death once again.” 

“Good.”   
She pressed her chest unexpectedly against the blade, making the brunette’s hand bend not to stab her, Eos hand ending trapped against Alexandra’s breast.  
Forced through the wonder of a beat pulsating there, the young woman froze.  
The leader came closer to her ear, and through a warm breath she whispered  
“For I hate what is mine to be wasted.”

The clatter on the floor was the one of the blade being dropped.  
Alexandra got an inch backward to make sure that the meaning of her last words didn’t get lost.  
As she faced Eos, honey-hazel eyes turned into fire, citrus and frankincense filled her lungs.  
For a second none of them moved, the brunette thought about those deers that are about to be slayed to honour a pagan Goddess, and so she stood waiting for the knife to rise and fall from skies to flesh.  
The older woman touched with her thumb Eos’ bottom lip, carefully studying her face, waiting for something, for the south wind to blow, for omens of birds to depart the hills, and so she would collect.

A shiver.

Swiftly Alexandra lifted the smaller woman on the kitchen counter, brutally pining her on the cold steel, not letting her time to process, she kissed her.  
The contact was rough and contained a hunger, though not desperate, it was calculated and intended, every breath exchanged reinforcing her claim, every part of Alexandra’s body pressing the one trapped under hers with a knowledge of the reaction it will elicit.  
Recovering from the shock, Eos could feel herself blooming and being picked as one, as if Alexandra at times ordered her to become wine, at times kept drinking to quench an endless thirst.

Soon the thirst and the hunger switched bodies, and so the younger woman bite the thin and sharp lips that were devouring hers.  
The surprise allowed her to extract her hands of the grip, and with the delight of one that finally satisfies a craving, she roamed long fingers into short hair, closing the distance to an intoxicating intimacy as she wrapped strong legs around the tall woman’s hips, drawing her impossibly closer.  
As core rested again core she could feel herself gasping at the touch, so did Alexandra, and the sound of it drove her further in the rush and the madness that she procured to her senses.  
When Eos could swear her clothing was about to combust through lust, Alexandra broke the kiss, and latched savant lips on her throat.  
The pain that sprang on this delicate patch of skin let a cry escape from her mouth, getting lost in messy red hair.

“Now if you’re quite finished being stupid, we have work to do.”  
And so Alexandra walked out the kitchen, leaving a very branded Eos breathless.


End file.
